Since the advent of computers, there has been a steady drive toward producing smaller and more capable electronic devices, such as computing devices, communication devices and memory devices. In order to reduce the size of such devices, while maintaining or improving their respective capabilities, the size of components within the devices must be reduced. Several of the components within electronic devices are made from semiconductor materials, which in some cases are provided via a structure called a semiconductor wafer. Semiconductor wafers may be used to produce integrated circuits (ICs) having the performance and size characteristics desirable for a particular component.
Since modern integrated circuits can be manufactured to such small scales, any defects on the ICs may have a relatively large impact on performance. If a defect is of a nature or size that is sufficient to damage semiconductor circuits or degrade the operating characteristics of such circuits, the corresponding semiconductor device's performance may be deteriorated. Defects, which may be produced during any of a plurality of manufacturing process steps, may cause shorts, opens or other anomalies that prevent normal operation of the semiconductor device. The impact caused by a particular defect is often directly related to the corresponding nature (e.g., size and/or location) of the defect. These defects must typically be recognized so that the defective components may be removed before they are provided to consumers.
Numerous testing processes have been developed to attempt to identify defects at various stages of the production process. However, a common problem with conventional testing procedures is the fact that several cycles of testing may be required in order to detect potential defects in various aspects of device performance, thereby increasing the cost of testing and consuming testing capacity resources.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved testing method that may address some of the shortcomings described above.